1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective defibrillator storage device with an alarm system to notify others that a cardiac arrest incident is in progress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Defibrillators are used by clinicians to resuscitate patients during a cardiac arrest. The availability of a defibrillator and a trained clinician to utilize the defibrillator during a cardiac arrest are often critical to the survival of a cardiac arrest victim. As the level of defibrillator technology grew, defibrillators were developed which required minimal training to apply and operate during cardiac arrest. These defibrillators, typically called Automated External Defibrillators (AED), have sophisticated cardiac assessment programs which allowed the AED to assess the status of the cardiac arrest victim and automatically defibrillate the cardiac arrest victim when it is appropriate.
Since it is often beneficial to defibrillate a cardiac arrest victim at the onset of cardiac arrest, the AED is being used more and more by non-clinicians in settings where it is often difficult or impossible for fully trained medical personnel to respond quickly to a cardiac arrest. Consequently, AEDs are being utilized in planes, office buildings, and other locations where medical personnel are not readily available. As a result of this growing use of AEDs and the need to protect the AED from unnecessary wear and tear and theft, a need has arisen for an adequate storage facility to protect the AED and to minimize the searching necessary to locate the AED during a cardiac arrest situation.
In a typical hospital setting, defibrillators are often placed on mobile carts called xe2x80x9ccrash cartsxe2x80x9d. These carts typically have several drawers in which are placed various medicaments and supplies which are used by clinicians during cardiac arrests. Several of these xe2x80x9ccrash cartsxe2x80x9d are often located throughout the hospital. However, crash carts are typically not feasible in many applications outside of the clinical setting. One of the biggest drawbacks to these crash carts is the size of the cart. In a non clinical setting, users of the AED are typically not sufficiently trained to deliver medicaments and the storage space allotted for an AED is minimal, so a bulky crash cart is typically not required.
Also, during a cardiac arrest, it is often necessary to have several people present in order to assist with the resuscitation of the cardiac arrest victim. In most major hospitals, sophisticated warning systems are in place to notify appropriate personnel that a cardiac arrest is currently taking place. In locations where an AED may be used, there is often no system in place to notify others that a cardiac arrest is occurring. Consequently, it would be beneficial that the use of an AED start a signal process which would alert others of an occurrence of a cardiac arrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,250 issued to Fudge (xe2x80x9cthe ""250 Patentxe2x80x9d) discloses an enclosure for housing a fire extinguisher with an electrically energizable warning device connected to the enclosure that has a resilient member to grip the body of the fire extinguisher. The resilient member merely holds the fire extinguisher in place with the fire extinguisher resting on the floor of the enclosure and does not promote awareness of the fire extinguisher. However, the ""250 Patent does not disclose an enclosure having a mount that allows greater viewability of the contents of the enclosure. The claimed invention provides a defibrillator mount that retains the defibrillator within the enclosure in a location that provides improved viewability of the contents of the enclosure, thus promoting greater awareness of what type of equipment is inside the enclosure. Although differing sizes of defibrillators are contemplated to be used with the claimed invention, smaller defibrillators would not be easily viewed if held by the resilient member disclosed by the ""250 Patent. The ""250 Patent also does not disclose the use of a defibrillator housed in an enclosure for use in non-clinical settings such as office buildings and shopping malls. Using a defibrillator in combination with an enclosure of this type allows greater access to the use of a defibrillator, drastically cutting the response time associated with the deployment of the defibrillator to the victim or the victim to the defibrillator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,570 issued to Wassil (xe2x80x9cthe ""570 Patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a cabinet housing CPR masks and non-sterile hypoallergenic gloves having a lever switch on the cabinet automatically activating a loud piezo buzzer mounted on top of the cabinet when the cabinet door is opened that can be deenergized with a key-activated switch. However, the ""570 Patent does not disclose an enclosure having a transparent door section and a mount that allows greater viewability of the contents of the enclosure through the transparent section of the door. Further, the ""570 Patent does not disclose the use of a defibrillator being housed in an enclosure for use in non-clinical settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,920 issued to Cartledge (xe2x80x9cthe ""920 Patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a panel mounting a hook having an upturned end and is adapted to support an article and an actuator bar pivoted to the panel overlying the hook so that if an article is removed from the hook the bar is displaced. An alarm circuit is actuated by displacement of the bar and includes a normally open switch adapted to be closed by the bar when displaced. This prior art is relevant in that it discloses the use of a relay circuit. However, the ""920 Patent does not does not disclose an enclosure having a transparent door section and a mount that allows greater viewability of the contents of the enclosure through the transparent section of the door. Further, the ""920 Patent does not disclose the use of a defibrillator being housed in an enclosure for use in non-clinical settings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage device which is easily locatable and can protect a defibrillator, particularly an AED, from unnecessary wear and tear and theft.
Accordingly there is also a need for a storage device for a defibrillator which can alert others that a cardiac arrest situation is occurring.
The present invention is a protective defibrillator storage device with an alarm system to notify others that a cardiac arrest incident in progress.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a storage device for a defibrillator that is easily locatable and capable of protecting the defibrillator from unnecessary wear and tear and theft.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for a defibrillator that is capable of alerting others that a cardiac arrest incident is in progress.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage device for a defibrillator in combination with a defibrillator.
To achieve these objectives, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention the following protective defibrillator storage device with an integral alarm system is provided. Using the defibrillator storage device in combination with a defibrillator is also provided.
The protective defibrillator storage device has an enclosure comprised of a plurality of wall sections, a top section, a bottom section and a door section. The wall sections, top section, bottom section, and the door section define an interior compartment. The interior compartment is of sufficient size to house a defibrillator. A locking mechanism is typically connected to the door section and a wall section in order to secure the door in a closed position. The enclosure is typically mounted onto the surface of a wall but a stabilizing base may be attached in order to allow the enclosure to stand on its own. Retaining flanges can also be connected to an exterior surface of the enclosure to allow the enclosure to be easily recessed into a wall.
The enclosure is preferably made of 14 GA CRS steel with a high gloss finish, but other rigid lightweight materials can also be used. A portion of the door section is preferably made of a translucent material in order to allow visibility of the interior compartment when the door section is closed.
A defibrillator mount is connected to an interior surface of the enclosure. The defibrillator mount should hold the defibrillator so as to provide greater visibility of the defibrillator within the interior compartment. However, the defibrillator mount should also allow for quick removal of the defibrillator from the enclosure. Different embodiments of the defibrillator mount are contemplated with a first embodiment consisting of first and second retaining members, the first retaining member angularly extending from the interior surface toward the second retaining member, the second retaining member vertically adjacent the first retaining member extending substantially perpendicular from the interior surface having a retaining lip angularly extending from the second retaining member toward the first retaining member. A second embodiment of the defibrillator mount consists of at least one holding member extending generally perpendicularly from an interior surface of the enclosure, the holding member holding the defibrillator within the enclosure so that it can be readily viewed through the transparent portion of the door in embodiments of the invention having doors with transparent door sections.
An alarm means is connected to the enclosure. The alarm means is used to indicate that the door of the protective defibrillator storage device has been opened, and that a cardiac arrest incident is possibly in progress. The alarm means is comprised of an alarm circuit with a visual alarm signal and an audible alarm signal. The alarm means is activated when the door section is opened and remains activated until the alarm means is deactivated and reset.
An activation switch for triggering the alarm means is connected to the door section and operatively positioned to contact an enclosure wall when the door is closed. The activation switch is open when the door section is closed, but upon opening of the door section, the activation switch closes activating the alarm means.
An alarm deactivating switch is connected to the enclosure and is connected in circuit to the alarm means. The alarm deactivating switch is used to reset the system after the alarm means has been activated or to totally deactivate the alarm means. The alarm deactivating switch is a key switch connected in circuit to a power supply and to the alarm means. When the alarm means has been activated, the key switch is turned to an open position cutting of power to the alarm means and disabling the alarm. The defibrillator can then be reinserted into the protective defibrillator storage device and the door closed. The key switch is then rotated to the closed position, and the circuit between the power supply and the alarm circuit is completed and the alarm circuit is enabled.
The protective defibrillator storage device is typically positioned in a highly visible and relatively accessible area. The rugged construction of the protective defibrillator storage device protects the defibrillator from inadvertent impact and provides an easily locatable housing for the defibrillator. In case of a cardiac arrest, the protective defibrillator storage device is opened and the defibrillator is removed triggering the alarm means. The audible alarm signal and the visual alarm signal alert others that a potential cardiac arrest incident may be in progress and that assistance may be needed. Since the opening of the door section will trigger a visual alarm signal and an audible alarm signal, the protective defibrillator storage device will also alert others that the defibrillator has either been stolen or tampered with.